1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a wafer, a fabricating method of the same and/or a semiconductor substrate, and more particularly to a wafer having improved device reliability, a fabricating method of the wafer, and a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the continuous development of semiconductor devices, the design dimension of the semiconductor device is gradually becoming increasingly integrated and miniaturized to a level of several tens of nanometers. The miniaturization of the semiconductor device undesirably degrade the reliability of the fabricated device due to diffusion of impurity remaining in the Si wafer, for example, oxygen, into a surface of the device, in the course of fabricating the device.